Prince of Stride Alternative Wiki:Image Policy
These rules are made to be followed by all admins, staff and wiki contributors. Please follow these rules strictly. General Rules # Please do not upload: #* .gif images on articles. #** They can only be placed on your own user page, signature, blog post, or the likes. #* pornographic images. #* watermark images. #* edited images (photoshopped, MS painted, etc) on the articles. #** They can only be placed on your own user page, signature, blog post, or the likes. #* images from the anime that contain subtitles on article pages. #** Subtitles can be wrongly translated and we want all information on this wiki to be accurate. #* images not from the series onto the articles. #** They can only be placed on your own user page, signature, blog post, or the likes. # Please try not to: #* upload poor quality images. # Because we can not accept fanarts as official images, please do not upload any unless: #* You are putting the fanart on your own user page, blog post, signature, or the likes. # This is not mandatory, but please name the images according to the character/chapter/episode/etc. #* It's easier for users to search up "Hinata1.png" instead of "apoawfb1233.png". # Please categorize images you upload. Refer to top tabs for categorizing information. # Please tag your images. Refer to the top tabs for a list of image tags. # Please provide the source (episode/chapter number, etc) of the image. # When you upload an image to the wiki, please add these following headers to the page along with the information: #* Summary: contains the source of and information about the uploaded image. #* Licensing: the license of the uploaded image. Manga Images Rules # Please try to upload raw images only. #* We are aware that you may not be able to get a hold of raws, so fan-translated images are allowed, but raws are more preferable. # Please do not remove/edit out the text from the raw image. # Please try to name chapter images as "Chapter _" (whatever number). Name special chapter images with the chapter's title. Volume Images Rules # If released in the United States, please do not replace the original volume cover with the US version of the volume. Upload it separately and add it to the appropriate Volume page. Galleries Character Pages Galleries are allowed for all character articles, but must be on separate pages. These gallery pages will always be linked to the original page by the top tabs. Standard Information about Images Article images Images placed in the article pages are usually set like this: . Video Policy Rules # Videos must be related to the series. # Fan videos such as AMVs, MADs, etc. are not allowed. # The videos must be legal. Other Notes Once again, if you have any questions, concerns, or comments about the rules, please leave your message on either the Talk page or the General Discussion Forum. Thank you for your cooperation! © Haikyuu!! Wiki Category:Policy